Colores Complementarios
by PinkPuffskein
Summary: Hermione Granger tenia la sensacion de que algo iba a ocurrir ese año..el amor ese sentimiento tan desconocido.Lo que no se imagino nunca fue con quien lo experimentaria. DRAMIONE.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic,la verdad es que tenia la idea de este Dramione desde hace dos años,pero despues de ese larrgo tiempo pensando una buena hitstoria y perfeccionarla he decidido cambiado ciertas cosas la historia a partir de lo que seria el cuarto verdad es que no me sentia preparada para hacer un Dramione con toda la guerra magica detras (soy una cobardiiica .) A si que bueno,espero que os guste este Dramione,e intentare que la personalidad de todos los personajes (en especial la de Draco) sea lo mas parecida posible a la titulo que he elegido cobrará sentido a lo largo de la historia jijiji.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes,escenarios y demás,pertenecen a J.K Rowling,esto solo es una historia inventada a partir de sus personajes e historia.

Dicho esto,espero que os guste el primer capitulo!y decir que tratare de subir uno cada semana,y este,al ser el primero se lo dedico a Velveth,que fue la que me enseño fanfiction hace unos dos años.Y deciros que os leais sus dramiones tambien x) Disfrutad de la lectura!

Chapter 1 – _Recuerdos_

_Era increíble como había pasado el tiempo..ya no era una niñ acompañando a su hija al Expreso De Howgarts en un primer año...increíble.._

_Pero entonces lo vio.Y volvió a sentir como se le paraba el corazón,como una maraña de sentimientos corría dentro de ella,como su sangre corría por sus venas a una velocidad innimaginable. Parecía que era ayer cuando se subía ella al mismo tren para ir al colegio,ese año..ESE año.._

Hermione Granger,era lo que se decía un encantaba leer,aprender,escribir,saberlo no era como los típicos cerebritos marginados,sin amigos y angustiados en su ,ella era diferente,tenia amigos,y una vida muy interesante.

Desde el mismo dia en el que conocio a Harry y a Ron,su vida se volvió ían pasado tantas cosas en esos cinco años..torneos,camaras secretas,piedras,trolles,arañas,prisioneros,muertes...en fin,cada tanto sentian la necesidad de comentar con tono de burla la aventuras que habían pasado.

Aunque la del año anterior habia sido traumatica,y aun nadie habia tocado el tema,estaba todo demasiado reciente.

Cedric Diggory ,habia muerto,Voldemort había regresado,el ministerio habia interferido en Howgarts,trataban a Harry y a Dumbledore como a unos locos,realmente estaba siendo todo una pesadilla.

Ese año Hermione,no sabía por que,tenia la impresión de que iba a ser algo distinto..mas que otra cosa,tenia la proferora Trelawney había predicho en una de sus extrañas clases del año anterior, que,el año que viene,osea,ese año,viviría el año que la marcaria de por vida,cosa que Hermione no creyo en ningun verdad es que la adivinación no le gustaba mucho,le parecia ridícula,pero a medida que fueron pasado los meses de verano,cada vez pensaba mas en ello,hasta que volvió a Howarts y tuvo que convencerse de que solo era una predicción de una chalada.

Hermione,se retiraba del gran comedor,después del ritual discurso de Dumbledore,anunciando los nuevos proferores,(ese discurso de Dolores Umbridge que a todos les atragantó),el gorro seleccionador,poniendo a nuevos alumnos en sus casas,y por último la comida,ese estupendo banquete.

Todo estaba alborotado,había muchisimos alumnos ese año,o a lomejor siempre había habido esa misma cantidad,pero a Hermione esa vez le parecio caminando directa a las escaleras cuando de pronto notó una fuerte presión en el hombro,que la hecho para atras,seguida de un calambre y un dolor un tanto raro.

-Fíjate por donde caminas,Granger- dijo Draco Malfoy,con su cara de asco,con aires de superioridad,con el ego saliendosele por las orejas y haciendo una mueca retorcida como riendose del dolor que le habia causado.

Ella sabia que no había sido sin su enemigo desde primer curso,jamas habia hecho nada sin querer,almenos respecto a ella o a alguno de sus amigos.

-El que deberia de ir con cuidado eres tú,Malfoy,creo que había espacio de sobra para que hubieras ido por el otro lado- dijo la castaña intentando demostrar algo,a veces envidiaba eso de mostrar indiferencia,mostrar rabia y asco aunque no fuera así,aún que estuviera a punto de llorar,pero por fuera mostrar lo Malfoy,sin duda es despreciable.

Entonces se quedaron mirando,ahi de pie,los mitad del pasillo por donde estaban pasando todos los alumnos,para subir por las escaleras,parecía que a ninguno se le ocurría nada que decir en ese momento.A ella no se le ocurría que mas decir,y el se había quedado mirandola con una cara que solo podía reconocer como furia,o iba a atacarla,o se iba a ir sin decir nada.

-Draco,pasa algo?-aparecio Pansy Parkinson por detras de Hermione,adelantó unos pasos y fue hacia a Draco y le cojio por el hombro – Se te ha perdido algo sangre sucia? Largate de aqui,tenerte cerca es como tener a la basura al lado- dijo mientras sonreía,y mirando a Draco a ver si este la premiaba por tal comentario.

Éste esbozo una sonrisa,miro a Parkinson y empezo a no sabía muy bien que hacer,a si que decidió irse como tenía pensado,estaba un poco desconcertada,no sabía muy bien que narices habia pasado.

¿Pero por Merlin,que tenian en la cabeza esos dos para ponerse asi delante de todo el mundo?

Y además,¿por que la situación se volvió tan tensa?

-Ennn fiiiinn- se dijo a si misma,y se fue a la sala comun de Gryffindor.

Estaba sentada en una butaca frente de la chimenea,mientras leía El Profeta,Harry y Ron estában en el sofá,hablando de Quidditch para que algunos alumnos,como Seamus,estaban algo molestos con Harry,por que muchos creían lo que El Profeta decía.

Leía atónita,los artículos que ponían a Harry de mentiroso para arriba,e igual con Dumbledore,le parecía increíble,que el Ministro negara que Voldemort había vuelto.Y sin más llegó a una de esas columnas de deportes,y cuando estuvo a punto de pasar de página,reconoció unas palabras,_krum,victor,detenido,fuga,peligroso._

Volvio hacia atras dispuso a leer y se quedó con la cara blanca,solto el periódico y se marcho rápidamente.

-Hermione?-dijo harry- Heeermionee?!- repitió el castaño mirando hacia la a Ron con cara de circunstancia,los dos se habian quedado a cuadros,no sabian que acababa de pasar.

-Que narices..? pero que le pasa?- dijo Ron – es por algo que hemos dicho? Si estábamos hablando de Quidditch..- dijo el pelirrojo con una cara de bobalicon mirando a su amigo.

-Es por esto- dijo Ginny que acababa de aparecer,sujetaba el periodico en las manos,y se lo tiró a los chicos sobre sus piernas – la verdad que yo también me he quedado palida al leerlo..- dijo al pequeña de los Weasly.

_El famoso jugador de Quidditch de la seleccion Rumana Victor Krum,fue arrestado por los aurores Ingleses en Rumamía junto al entrenador de dicha seleccion Igor Karkarov. No han dado muchas explicaciones,lo unico que se sabe por ahora es que los dos susodichos han sido acusados de matar a un Muggle y torturar a dos Karkarov que ya es un exconvicto por a ver sido Mortifago de-quien-todos-saben,seguramente será el que peor lo a Krum aun no hay ninguna version oficial,solo se sabe que logró cuanto tengamos mas información lo daremos a conocer,pero se rumorea,que estan bajo algun maleficio,si alguien sabe algo de Victor Krum que lo cominique inmediatamente a la oficia de aurores mas cercana._

Harry y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos no se podian creer lo que estaban ya sabia que Igor Karkarov había sido Mortifago,HABÍA,pero lo de Krum...el mismo Krum que llevó a su amiga al baile,el mismo Krum que habia sido un buen competidor y sinceramente una persona agradable..no se lo podía és de todo tenía sentido..pero no podia imaginar como se sentiría su amiga,él había sido su primer amor,y por Merlin,que ella iba a estar entiendia muy bien la situación,el primer ministro habia dejado a Harry como un mentirso ante todo el mundo magico,negando la vuelta de Lord Voldemort,como entonces habian enviado a aurores para deterner a Krum y Karkarov ¿? y encíma acusandolos de Mortifagos? Nada tenía sentido.

Sin sin palabras.

Draco Malfoy estaba paralizado,acababa de leer la noticia,y habia tardado exactamente cero coma cero segundos en empezar a escribir una carta a su padre.¿Cómo que habian detenido a esos dos?O bueno,intentado,al menos a uno¿Cómo es que Krum era un mortifago? por que estaba seguro de que lo era,aunque no lo hubieran dicho ¿ Y por que él no lo sabia? No entiendía nada,y sobre todo,¿cómo habian sido tan tontos para a verse dejado cojer?o bueno,solo Karkarov, por una vez Krum habia sido listo.

Mientas escribia una carta a su padre,con mas preguntas que otra cosa,se le pasó por la cabeza que llevaba un dia,y ni eso,llevaba solo unas cuantas horas en Howarts y ya estába escribiendo una carta a su padre,habia batido un record,eso sin duda.

Pero de rrepente se detubo.Y penso en el año anterior..Granger habia sido novia,rollo o lo que narices hubiera sido de Krum,se preguntó si ella lo sabría entonces ,o como se habría tomado la notica ahora.

Luego pensó,que claramente,no lo sabria,ella era la amiguita de San Potter,como iba a decirle tal cosa...pero,si el era un Mortifago..como narices se habia liado con una sangre sucia,y en especial ESA sangre sucia,amiga del enemigo? Y entonces empezo a pensar..q_uizá por su cuerpo,su mirada,su sonrisa,los ojos color miel y esa manera de.._ ¿PERO QUE NARICES? Por Merlin! Qué estaba pensando! Ni aunque fuera la mujer mas guapa del mundo,era una sangre sucia,amiga de traidor comadreja y cara se deshizo de esos pensamientos momentaneos,y empezó a reir,por que sabia que Granger ahora mismo estaria hundida en la miseria,y eso era algo que a él le encantaba.

Y penso,que quizás,_demasiado._

Pasaron unos dias,Hermione,no habia hablado con nadie del tema,y tampoco nadie se lo habia algo simplemente muy raro y todo el mundo estaba confuso.

Y mas ella.

No podia creerselo,estuvo todo el verano escribiendose con él,se habian besado el año anterior,la habia llevado al baile..no podia creer que todo eso que decian de él era cierto.

Pero Hermione hacia como que no pasaba nada,cierto era que tenia ojeras,que no dormia bien por las noches,pero estaba decidida a dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a sus siempre evadiendose en sus libros..y empezaba a pensar si era eso a lo que se referia la señorita Trelawney el año pasado,aunque es verdad que le habia afectado todo el tema,tampoco veía que fuera algo que le marcara de por vida..

Estaba en la biblioteca,en su hora libre,no le apetecia mucho estar por ahí,y quería estudiar un poco,hacer unas cuantas redacciones y evadirse un poco de la repente sintió como una mano daba un golpe en la mesa,justo encima de su libro de una mano grande,de dedos largos,rasgada y muy palida,enseguida vio el anillo,con una esmeralda verde en el centro con una S ,y lo rodeaba un aro Malfoy,no cabia duda.

-Vaya,vaya Granger,no sabia que te gustaban los mata muggles,alomejor es que te va todo eso de que maten a la gente que asi..como tu,impura-dijo el rubio con un tono de burla y una mueca de risa,aunque no se riera abiertamente.

-Déjame Malfoy-dijo ella-estoy estudiando,déjame en paz y metete en tus cosas,seguro que Parkinson anda por ahi buscando tu lengua.-dijo la castañ verdad es que no sabia por que habia dicho eso,pero se arrepintió al que haberlo dejado en _estoy estudiando_,¿Por qué narices habia dicho lo de Parkinson? Merlin,sabia la que le vendria ahora..

Pero el rubio se habia quedado trabado,otra quedo todo en silencio,en un momento incomodo,la mano de Malfoy seguia encima de la mesa,y el estaba medio encorbado hacia ella.

Él le miraba,pero ya no habia mueca,ni risa,ni nada,se habia quedado atonito al oir eso,y no sabia que narices decirle,y no era posible,que él,Draco Malfoy,era la segunda vez que le pasaba,iba a empezar a parecer gilipollas.

Entonces el rubio quito la mano de la mesa,se irguió,y solto lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

-Que pena das,asquerosa sangre sucia...sigue morreandote con el pergamino- dijo él con un tono de no saber ni que decia,acto seguido,la miro con cara de asco y se fue.

Hermione se quedó un poco confusa,pero bueno,es Malfoy se dijo,y siguió con sus cosas.

Maldita sangre sucia Granger,como habia sido capaz de dejarle mal a él ya DOS veces,DOS,la primera al menos pudo refujiarse en Pansy,pero ahora,no sabia si habia quedado como un estúpido o qué.En fin,como si no hubiera pasado nada,ya la joderá en otro momento,pensó,y se fue a buscar a Pansy,necesitaba descargar su rabia y su ira.

Cuando la encontro en la sala común de las serpientes,la llamó-PANSY- gritó él,con tono de cabreo,con ira y con furia,Pansy que estaba en la sala común sentada,le miraba con cara de soprendida y con miendo,y todo el mundo se quedo callado,como si esperaran que él le fuera a bofetear o algo por el modo en que la habia llamado.

Pansy se acerco con miedo,él la cogió por la muñeca y se la llevó.Llegaron a una habitación abandonada en el quinto piso,y empezó a besarla y a quitarle la ropa.

-Draco..-

-Cállate- Dijo el,tosco,mientras seguia con el tema.

Ella sonrrió levenmente y se dejo llevar,a ella le encantaba Draco,y mientras él le hiciera caso,a ella le daba igual que hiciera.

Él la besaba y le quitaba la ropa intentando olvidar el mal momento pasado,estaba descargando toda su rabia,por lo que la tocaba y la cojia de una manera violenta.

Y en lo único que pudo pensar mientras estuvo con ella fue

_en la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger._

* * *

_HOLA!_

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo,se que suelen ser un poco tal,al ser el primero y no pasa nada interesante,pero bueno es un poco iremos avanzando en la historia jujuju

Bueno rejad reviews decidme si os ha gustado,si no,comentad todo lo que quereais,y si veis fallos decidmelo fin,cuando pueda subire el segundo cap,ya que no tengo internet en casa ahora,tengo que depender de la lo dicho a comentar! un beso y un abrazo a tooodas las Dramioners!

-LalaMalfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 – _Inexplicable_

Ese año,estaba siendo algo catastrofico,la verdad,Dolores Umbridge,enseñaba Defensa Contra Las Artes oscuras,y no estaban aprendiendo una señora super irrtante,mari mandona y que miraba con un aire de superioridad digna de una no tenia nada de eso.

Por otro lado Hermione,estaba tan atareada como cada año,con mil asignaturas,mil deberes,y mil cosas que estudiar,pero a ella le encantaba,era su hobbie preferido,por así decirlo,no tenía muchos más,no le gustaba estar hablando de chicos todo el día,como las demás,ni le llamaba el Quidditch.

Pensó,que ese día,sería mejor estar al aire libre,no le apetecía estar en la biblioteca,si no,estar tirada por el cesped,mientras leía o escribia alguna redacció ó ir al lado del lago,donde habia unas rocas y unos cuantos arboles que le servirian de escondite perfecto,tampoco queria esconderse,pero tampoco queria estar a la vista,queria estar tranquila.

Estaba allí,tiranda,leyendo tranquilamente,cuando de repente,empezó a oir ruidos primera impresión fue,que alguien estaba sufriendo,ya que oia algun que otro grito y respiracion irguió,miró para todos lados,pero,no veia nada,luego pensó que seguramente estaban haciendo daño a alguien,y cada vez oia mas quejas que traia el viento y seguia oyendo respiraciones ! ¿Que estaría pasando,dónde y a quien?! Se levantó de inmediato para ver si veia algo mas,y cuando se giró,detrás,justo detrás de los arboles en los que estaba ella,lo vió.Vió,algo que preferiría no aver visto. A Parkinson y a Malfoy,ahí haciendolo..Hermione se quedo estupefacta,tanto,que se le cayo el libro que estaba leyendo y no pude evitar chillar un grito lo podia creer,pero¿ que hacían esos dos ahí,en mitad del lago practicamente,a la vista de todos,estaban chalados o que?

Draco se dió cuenta,y alzo la mirada.

Hermione vio a Draco encima de Pansy,desnudo,sudoroso,con todos los musculos marcandosele,con el pelo humedo y pegado a algunas partes de su cara,y esa mirada que le estaba echando,con placer,rabia y diversión a la vez,la verdad es que a Hermione le parecio curioso.

-¡S-Seras pervertida S-Sangre Suciaaa!- dijo Parkinson que se vestia rapidamente,que habia empujado a Draco en cuanto habia visto que este había parado por mirar a algo,o alguien delante suya.

-Que pasa,sabelotodo,te gusta mirar? Tan necesitada estas? Es que acaso el trio dorado no hace estas cosas? No me extraña que ni ellos quieran tocarte,quien querría-dijo Draco mientras soltaba una risa malvada,ya se habia puesto los pantalones,pero seguia sin camiseta,y estaba ahi de pie mirando a Hermione.

Parkinson habia salido corriendo,nada mas decir aquello,estaría llena de verguenza,aunque hubiera sido Hermione la que les hubiera pillado.

Entonces Draco empezo a caminar,luchando un poco con los arbustos,directo donde estaba Hermione,la castaña que seguia de pie,en la misma posición que estaba cuando los habia encontrado,trato de poner cara de indiferente,recogió su libro,y cuándo se dió la vuelta para marchar,sintió que le habian agarrado por el la habia cogido,con tanta fuerza que la giró hacia é tenía cogida por el antebrazo,aprentandola fuertemente,de modo que sus cabezas se quedaron a pocos centimetros,y sus cuerpos muy la miraba fijamente,fruncioendo el ceño,tenia los ojos muy abiertos y podia ver los ojos de ella perfectamente,eran color miel,unas pestañas largas y rizadas,sus labios,que no estaban maquillados,pero estaban rosados y parecian tan apetecib..QUE COÑO? TENIA QUE PONERLE LAS COSAS CLARAS YA. Pensó el inmediatamente.

-Escuchame rata de bibleoteca,no le digas a nadie lo que ha pasado aquí,lo último que quiero es que se entere Snape-le dijo mientras le miraba con esos ojos llenos de furia y la seguía agarrando por el antebrazo fuertemente.

Hermione tenía dolor,no quería seguir allí,estaba muy incomoda,pero notó el cálido torso desnudo de Malfoy enfrente suya,la verdad es que nucna habiaecho ni visto_ eso, _ni tampoco habia estado presente ante muchos cuerpos masculinos desnudos,y mucho menos tan le miraba con cara de circunstancia y con la boca medio abierta,intentando no gemir de dolor.

-Y deja de mirarme asi,ya te gustaria tenerme encima tuya- soltó Malfoy con una mueca torcida.

-JHÁ,ni en tus mejores sueños Malfoy,desearía que estuvieras encima de mi,ni debajo,ni al lado,ni cerca.-escupio Hermione echandose para atrás,soltandose de miró de arriba abajo recalcando asco y se ,había quedado muy digna,estaba orgullosa,pero ahora tenía que salir de alli,queria irse cuanto antes,no sabria como enfrentarse a Malfoy otra vez.

Malfoy la maldijo por lo bajo,y observó como se iba,la verdad es que tiene un buen culo,pensó.pero seguia siendo una sangre sucia,a si que se puso su camisa y se fue a su sala comun,con un poco de suerte,podría estar solo un rato.

-Hermione..-dijo Ginny-como llevas lo de Krum? Han pasado unos dias,y bueno..como estas?-le dijo ella que la miraba,como esperando que llorara sobre su hombro o algo parecido.

-Pues..la verdad me afectó en su momento..pero tampoco puedo decir que no me sorprendiera..teniendo en cuenta todos los factores...lo raro es que no lo fuera-suspiró largamente-lo que no entiendo es por que siempre ha sido tan majo y agradable conmigo,si yo soy una hija de Muggles..pero bueno,supongo que queria engañarme-dijo con una voz algo triste.

-Bueno,a lo mejor le gustabas de verdad,pero..no podia seguir pues..por eso..-dijo Ginny,intentado que Hermione no se deprimiera mucho,la verdad es que ella si pensaba que se habia aprovechado,pero claro,no queria decirle a su amiga,que el unico chico que habia mostrado interes por ella,la habia engañado,a fin de cuentas,a lo mejor si que era verdad,quien sabe.

-No seas tonta Ginny,como va un mortifago,que odia a los hijos de Muggles,a colarse por una..hija de muggles?-no queria decir sangre sucia- Eso es absurdo-dijo Hermione mientras esbozaba una medio sonrisa.

Pero pronto veria,l_o equivocada que estaba._

Hermione iba haciendo su ronda de Prefecta por el castillo,iba por el quinto piso,la verdad es que estaba aburidisima,no habia mucho que hacer,tampoco habia mucha gente saltandose las normas,por no decir al final del pasillo,mietntras miraba el cuadro de de lo que parecia unos caballeros peleando en una batalla o algo así,cuando Hermione se tropieza y se cae al levanta la mirada,ve a Malfoy apoyado en la pared,con Pansy (como no) entre él,se habia tropezado con su pie,pero como si no se hubieran dado demonios pasaba,no para de ver a esos dos besarse o haciendo .. Hermione que estaba enfadada por averse caido y por que parecia que no se habian dado ni cuenta de que estaba alli,les soltó un grito.

-Eh! Vosotros,por vuestra culpa me he caido,no teneis un sitio mejor para hacer estas cosas?-dijo ella enfadada,aunque se empezaba a arrepentir cuando notó la mirada de las dos serpientes en su cara,parecia que iban a comersela.

-Empiezo a pensar que nos estas siguiendo Granger,acaso te pone vernos o que?- dijo Draco medio riendose,aunque Parkinson no se reia,realmente parecia que no le hacia ninguna gracia.

-Ademas de sangre sucia,cotilla y pervertida,es que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-Dijo Pansy apunto de estallar de lo roja que estaba.

-¡Es mi turno como prefecta!-dijo gritando-,y como me he caido por vuestra culpa,10 puntos menos para Slytherin-Dijo la castaña,que estaba apunto de sufrir un ataque ahi mismo,se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar por donde habia llegado.

-¡¿Queeee?¿¡!- dijeron a la vez Draco y Pansy que se habian quedado con cara de bobos al oirlo,¿como se atrevia? Quién se creia que era esa sangre sucia para quejarse y encima quitarle puntos a su maravillosa casa,que sin duda era la mejor.

-La voy a..-dijo Pansy ,pero antes de que terminara,Draco la interrumpió

-Déjamela a mi.-acto seguido,Draco se fue por donde Hermione se habia ido,a Pansy no le hacia ni pizca de gracia,la verdad es que,habia notado que en el baile del año pasado,Draco miró mas a Granger de lo normal,criticó a Krum hasta la saciedad,y solo salieron a bailar cuando sangre sucia y Krum no queria pensar mal de su amado Draco,a si que se arreglo un poco la falda y el pelo y se fue hacia las mazmorras,queria descansar.

Hermione estaba por el tercer piso ya,cuando reconoció a Draco bajando las escaleras, que iba tras ella.

-Granger-gritó él,otra vez hablaba con ese tono de mala leche,rabioso y apunto de explotar que se le ponia cuando algo no salia como el queria.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo,Malfoy-dijo ella.

-Pues yo creo que si,que significa eso de revelarte contra tus superiores Granger?- le dijo,ella intento irse,pero el ya la habia agarrado fuertemente por el antebrazo.

-Mis superiores? No te referiras a ti no?- dijo ella con un tono de burla,que a Draco le estaba poniendo de mas mal vez le apretaba mas el antebrazo,pero ella intentaba aguantar el dolor.

-Escuchame bien sangre sucia,la proxima vez que me humilles en público o me espies en mis asuntos privados,no respondo de lo que te pueda hacer,a lo mejor conigo librar a este colegio de una sangre sucia como tú-le espeto él,que estaba apunto de echar espuma por la boca de la rabia que tenia.

La soltó,la miró con desdén,y se fue.

Ella se quedó paralizada,mientras se tocaba el antebrazo,la habia cojido donde la otra vez,y le habia dolido el doble,¿que le pasaba a Malfoy con ella ese año y por que no paraba de encontrarselo? Maldita sea solo queria paz.

Draco se fue enfadado

Cuándo llegó a su cuarto,Draco estaba fuera de sí,¿cómo se atrevia a quitarle puntos?,A ÉL,a un Malfoy,una Gryffindor ,una sangre sucia,amiga de potter a demás.¿Habia alguien peor que reuniera todos los requisitos para ser odiado por él? La odiaba,la detestaba,ojalá se muriera,pensaba él.

-Todo bien Draco?-pregunto Theodore Nott que estaba leyendo en su cama pero que se habia dado cuenta de que Draco estaba apunto de sufrir un derrame cerebral – parece que te hayan golpeado con una Bludger- dijo Nott con una sonrisa en la era una chico que no hablaba mucho,por lo general se mostraba serio,pero cuando hablaba,hablaba a consciencia y siempre de buenas lo mas parecido a un amigo que tenia Draco.

-Cállate Theo,es esa estúpida de Granger,me ha quitado 10 puntos,sólo por que me ha pillado con Pansy besandome,¿que se cree esa sangre sucia?- Draco aún estaba furioso,estaba rojo,y tenia unos ojos de loco que no eran normales,no hacia falta ser muy listo para ver la reacción que le provocaba esa chica.

-Si te los ha quitado será por algo Malfoy,no creo que haya sido solo por eso,algo habras hecho,conociendote..-dijo Theo mientras volvia a poner la mirada en su libro.

-A ver,si,se tropezó con mis pies,pero ¿qué mas da? ¿Que hacia alli¿ que no hubiera abierto la boca y que se hubiera largado,de verdad que la destesto ojala y se..- pero Theo le interrumpio cerrando el libro de golpe.

-Vaya Draco,nunca habia visto que una chica te hicera reaccionar asi,no sera que te gusta Granger no?- y se quedó mirandole fijamente.

Draco se quedo mirandole unos seugndos antes de decirle nada.

-Tu has perdido la cabeza Theo- le dijo,Nott se encojio de hombros y volvio a leer.

Draco se puso su pijama y se me metió en la cama,y mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza.

A lo mejor Theo,_no estaba tan equivocado._

Hola!Bueno gracias por los que lo habeis leido! Y bueno deicr que no se por que el primer capitulo se me subio mal,se me comieron muchas palabras y llevo una semana subiendolo 500 veces y nada que no se sube bien,no se por que.

Como ya dije ahora mismo not engo internet en casa y subo los caps en la biblioteca cuando tengo tiempo,exaaamenes exaaaamenes.

Gracias a DamaNegra90 por su review,me alegro de que te guste,aunque haya sido el primer cap y encima mal subido -.-' y claroq ue voy a seguir! Ya tengo muchos capitulos escritos y la verdad que me intriga hasta a mi! Jaja

Bueno pues hasta la proxima,intentaré subir el 3 en poco tiempo.

Un saludo!

-LalaMalfoy


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí dejo el 3 capitulo! y POR FAVOR!**

**NECESITO AYUDA,no se por qué Fanfiction me esta puteando y se me come palabras de la historia,a si que no se si este cap estará igual..por más que lo corrijo y todo lo imposible,se me sube asi,si alguien sabe que ocurre o como arreglarlo POR FAVOR,decidmelo! MUCHAS GRACIAS 3**

Los días pasaban y Hermione seguía con la preocupación en el ía pasado una semana desde que habia empezado el curso,y las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

Dolores Umbridge habia castigado a Harry de una manera..poco correcta,podria decirse incluso que era ilegal,y sus clases no es que fueran muy practicas.

-Hermione,te vienes a casa de Hagrid?- dijo Ron,interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña,que estaba admirando el fuego de la chimenea,que habia en la sala común.

-Eh..no,me gustaria ir,pero tengo que hacer los deberes de Aritmancia y de Runas antiguas- le apetecia ver a Hagrid,pero tenia que entragar una redacción de 4 pergaminos para mañana,y también tenia que repasar para defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Decidle a Hagrid que lo siento,y que ire otro dia vale?- dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa.

-Esta bien..pero deberias de dejar de estudiar tanto,estas siempre ajetrada,estresada,ausente..-

-Es que si no no seria Hermione no crees Ron?-interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-No te preocupes Herms,Hagrid lo entendera,hasta luego!-dijo el castaño que ya se dirijia hacia la Dama Gorda.

-Nos vemos en la cena entonces-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.

-Claro! Hasta luego!-respodió Hermione.

Los chicos salieron por la puerta,mientras que Hermione cogia su mochila,guardaba lo necesario para estudiar,y se fue también,en dirección a la bibleoteca.

Draco Malfoy,estaba tumbado en su cama,Theodore Nott,estaba sentado leyendo en una butaca que tenian en la habitación,Crabbe y Goyle no estaban,seguramente estarian en algún lugar del castillo abusando de niños para quitarles la comida que llevaran encima.Y Blaise..quien sabe,tirandose a alguna quizás.

-Es que no te cansas de leer?-le dijo el rubio a Theo.

Draco estaba aburrido,la verdad que no tenia mucho que hacer,y no le apetecia para nada soportar a Pansy.

-Cuando leemos una historia que nos gusta,nos dividimos en dos mundos,del real,y del que estas un entretenimiento para la mente.-Dijo Theo sin quitar la vista del libro.

-Pues entonces acabarás volviendote loco,vivir en un solo mundo ya es demasiada mierda,para vivir en dos-dijo Draco que estaba irritado,necesitaba distraerse.

-Prueba a leer tu tambien,ahhh-emitió un suspiro sarcastico-me olvidaba que te gusta mas entretenerte con Pansy..que haces aqui Draco? Se ve ampliamente que te estas divirtiendo..-dijo Nott,ahora se habia puesto a mirar a Draco,lo veia de mala leche,aunque asi estaba siempre.

-Agh,no la soporto,está bien para un rato,desahogarse un poco,pero nada mas,de hecho creo que voy a dejarla,no soporto mas estar con ella- admitió Draco,mirando hacia el techo.

-Léete un buen libro- dijo Nott,que volvió a sumergirse en su libro.

Draco estaba irritado,Nott no ayudaba,a si que decidió ir a deambular por el castillo,algo interesante habria por ahí.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo,Draco iba pensando en lo que le habia dicho Theo..a lo mejor si que seria una buena idea leer algún más y con decisión se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

Estaba paseando por unas estanterias,justo en la sección de ficción mágica,cuando vio un libro que le llamó la atención,no llegó a ver el titulo del libro,pero era un libro muy gordo,tendría que tener muchas paginas,era morado,con lineas doradas.

Draco estiró el brazo para cogerlo,pero cuando estaba apunto de cogerlo -PUM- un estruendo sonó en la se quedó quieto,¿de dónde coño salia ese ruido? Salió hacia el pasillo,cuando de repente vio una montaña de libros en el suelo esparcidos,una estanteria a punto de caerse sobre el monton de libros,y dos piernas enterradas debajo.

-Pero que cojones..-murmuró Draco,que fue hacia la catastrofe.

-Ehh ! Oyee! Estas bien?- gritó Draco,pero vio que las piernas no se movian.

Vio que eran unas piernas largas,blancas y parecian suaves y delicadas,sin duda eran de una chica,y la falda estaba tan arriba que se veian un poco las bragas negras,Draco esbozó una sonrisa picarona,¿quién seria la afortunada?

Draco se apartó y empezó a quitar libros,cuando de repente vio quien era,Hermione Granger.

-Como no,la come libros,al final se los está comiendo de verdad-dijo casi en un susurro aguantando las ganas de reir.

La cogio por los hombros y empezo a zarandearla – EHH GRANGER DESPIERTAAA- le gritaba Draco,y entonces la castaña se desperto rapidamente.

Entreabriendo los ojos,vio a un chico rubio borrosamente,entonces enfoco un poco más,y vio a Malfoy que la estaba cogiendo por los hombros,y la zarandeaba de arriba a abajo,¿pero que narices?

-Q-qué ha pasado? Qué haces?¿!?- le dijo Hermione,pero antes de que pudieran decir nada,la estanteria que estaba apunto de caerse encima de ellos,empezo a tirar libros y a caerse mas.

Entonces Draco cogió a Hermione,la echo hacia un lado cayendose encima de ella,la estanteria se habia caido justo donde estaban antes,y Hermione pegó un grito del susto.

Y asi se habian quedado,Draco encima de Hermione,montones de libros esparcidos por el suelo,algunos medio abiertos,otros cerrados,y una gran estanteria tirada en el suelo.

-P-P-PERO QUE HA PASADO AQUII- se oyó a Pynce de fondo,que acababa de entrar a la biblioteca,se le habian caido unos libros que llevababa en la mano,de tal sorpresa.

Draco estaba tenso,estaba muy cerca de la castaña,y estaba encima de ella,le veia la cara perfectamente,y su cuello..no sabia por que pero la situacion empezaba a provocarle algo dentro de el,mas especificamente,en sus partes bajas._-__Aunque sea Granger..-_Pero entonces Draco volvió en si e intrenrrumpió el pensamiento,al oir a Pynce, se incorporó rápidamente,y se puso en pie.

Hermione empezó a levantarse lentamente,avergonzada y algo tensa,habia tenido a Malfoy encima,y habia sido muy raro,y lo mas raro que le pareció,fue que él la hubiera apartado para que no se le callera la estanteria encima..

-Ya pueden tener una muy buena excusa para decirme que ha pasado aqui!-gritó Pynce mientras se acercaba a ellos.

_Problemas._.

¿Por qué siempre que estaba Malfoy cerca de ella habian _problemas_?


End file.
